Typically, when a user wishes to clean an object of dirt or debris, soap and water is applied to the surface of the object to be cleaned. Then, the object is rubbed. The soap decreases the surface tension of the water, allowing the water to more quickly penetrate, pick up, and carry away the dirt or debris being removed. Soap is generally an organic substance which is formed of a fat or oil and an alkali.
Sodium borate, commonly referred to as borax, has been added to soap to enhance the cleaning effectiveness of the soap. Literature suggests that the addition of borax adds in the cleaning process by conditioning the water and thereby allowing the soap to work more effectively.
Borax alone has also been advertised as a cleanser which may be used on delicate surfaces such as porcelain and aluminum. The user is directed to sprinkle the borax on the surface, then rub with a damp dishcloth.
However, none of the existing cleaning materials successfully and easily remove sticky residue. Therefore, a substance which would remove residue on dishes and other surface would be of great benefit to cleaning technology.